


Promises

by ritsuko



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blackmail, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dry Sex, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Violence, Strip Tease, Submission, Whipping, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem has Jupiter. If Caine wants her back, he will have to follow his orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this kind of kaleidoscoped into some weird ass shit. Hopefully you will enjoy it regardless.

"If you lash out, if you disobey me, I will harvest her slowly, while you watch. Then, when she is down to only the purity of her essence, I will bathe you in her soul so that you may know that you only live longer because you. Killed. HER." 

Caine feels pulled in two, teeth gnashed together and ready to fight, but rooted to the spot and pale at the admission.

Balem Abrasax is cold, unyielding, but Caine has always known that. The Abrasax family has never been full of compassion. That's clearly evidenced by the bodies trapped beneath the floor prepped for extraction. He can't focus on the faces, he knows if he sees hers, he just might break.

He can't lose Jupiter. He can't. Stinger was right, she was everything that he had been searching for, royal or not. And now her life was in his hands. He had to do everything that he could to save her.

"What would you have me do?" He grits out, and the royal cocks his head at him, mouth quirked cruelly at him.

"What do you think would please me, dog?" Balem sneers, that raspy voice drawing out each word as if the action in itself is diffcult.

He's heard rumors, everyone has, of each and everyone of the Abrasax sibling's vices. For Titus, sex. The amount of stories surrounding that one were on the verge of both awe and disgust. For Kalique, she took the family business seriously, reveled in beauty and youth, would do anything to keep it.

And for Balem, power. Always power.

He has to breathe in slowly, wait for his anger to pass, fists slackening at his sides. Caine slowly starts walking to the low slung throne that the other man is reclining on, until the brunette clucks his tongue at him, a warning. The fine hairs on the back of his neck start to raise, the wolf in him enraged at this treatment, but he tamps the shame down, drops to his hands and knees. Crawls to Balem's side like a good dog.

Those jade pupils follow his movements until he is sitting at the royal's feet in a kneeling position. He has to keep himself utterly still as Balem leans forward, slender fingers coming ever closer to his head.

_Don't bite, don't bite, don't bite. ._

He doesn't, mustering up the strength he needs to keep from wounding the other man, besides, one of the lizard man soldiers is lurking in the corner of the room, eying him warily.

Nothing will be solved if he resorts to violence.

Those fingers make contact with his skin, tracing softly against the line of his beard, upwards to the point of his ear. It's a very intimate touch, one that makes his stomach turn and his body tremble in the attempt to keep from lashing out.

"Good boy." Balem whispers, before jerking him by the ear to the front fabric of his robes. His cheek connects with something that is definitely not fabric. It twitches against his cheek and Caine feels his stomach lurch, like he's going to be sick.

But he can't. He has to protect Jupiter. His cheeks redden, even as he starts to nuzzle the Entitled's cock. It's when Balem wants. Power. Submission. A shudder wracks his frame. If this is all he can do, he will.

Fingers thread through his short hair and jerk him up, cruel green eyes glaring into his own honeyed orbs. With his other hand, he pulls his robe aside, and his cock springs free, slapping the splice on the side of the face with its momentum.

Caine flinches, exhaling hard through his nose. How will he? How can he? His eyes dart anywhere but at the length in front of him, and his eyes land on her.

Jupiter is floating idly in the floor, eyes closed as if she's lost in a dream, and he thanks the heavens that Balem is not cruel enough to make her watch. He must do this. His mouth moves forward, and take's the tip of the Entitled's cock into his mouth.

Balem's length is sweet, fragrant, as if he has bathed in flowers instead of Regenex. Caine's eyes close and it makes it slightly easier to take more of the other man into his mouth.

_For her. Her life is more important that your dignity._

"Look at me, dog." Balem sneers down, the whisper sharp. "I want to see the fight leave your eyes as you suck me."

His eyes flash open, mouth stuffed full of the brunette's cock. His cheeks feel hot, the muscle pulsing on his tongue. It is all he can do to not cast a baleful glance at the other man.

Then Balem's grip strengthens, fingers clenching the back of his head as he fucks relentlessly into the sweet heat of Caine's mouth. The splice's eyes go wide, unprepared to have a cock choking him, scraping the inner walls of his throat. He has to be careful, not let his teeth catch on the royal's flesh, as much as he would love to bite the damn thing off.

_Jupiter, Jupiter, Jupiter. . ._ Each thrust of Balem's becomes a mantra in Caine's mind; the reason to be good, to take it, to obey. 

To save her. 

Balem comes hard, hairless balls nestled against the soft hairs on his chin. Caine swallows frantically, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly at his sides. It's awful. The contents of his stomach now consist of semen and bile, and he knows that it wants to come up.

The look that the Entitled casts him tells him that would be a very big no-no. So he sits patiently, breathing sharply through his nose with drool eking out of the corners of his mouth hoping beyond all hope that the bastard will withdraw his cock soon. The smell of his release is starting to make him gag, and it takes all of his resolve not to twitch as the bile in his throat tries to force its way out.

Suddenly, Balem's foot comes up, shoves hard against his chest. Mouth agape, he falls backwards, slamming into the floor with a grunt. He's lucky that the sudden movement hadn't harmed the Royal, as Balem watches him like a snake with a mouse.

"Strip."

Caine's ears twitch, reddening with indignance. Of course. This would be coming. Eyes hateful, he undoes his armored jacket, shucks it off and the sound of it hitting the floor echoes through the room. His hands are on his undershirt when he hears Balem sigh in irritation.

"Really, is that the best you can do? You're not even provocative. You're about as attractive as bugs on a piece of dung. You bore me." The Entitled's eyes flick way, searching out another game, another thing to interest him, and his eyes alight back on Jupiter's form beneath the floor. Caine's breath hitches.

He doesn't even know what to do, how to do it. He's seen other Skyjackers watching vids, looking at pictures, but none of those things every really had done anything for him. It's hard to fantasize when you don't feel like you belong with anyone.

But he tries.

He teases his hand along the hem of his shirt, wracking his brain for any of the poses or things that the other soldiers had seemed to get off on. He shifts to his knees, legs splayed and apart, and arches his back the way he can hazily remember another soldier looking at. Slowly, teasingly, he lifts his shirt, rough fabric flitting along the contours of his body. Balem has paused, watching him out of the corner of his eye, a slight look of bemusement on his face.

The garment scrapes over his sensitive nipples, and Caine bites his lip to keep from making a sound. Or maybe he should. Perhaps the Entitled would enjoy him debasing himself more. Humiliated, he allows a soft grunt to escape his lips. Balem's eye's alight on him fully, drinking in the sight of his muscled abdomen. Caine doesn't think it's a pretty thing; scars cris-cross his torso every which way, years of living dangerously tattooed into his skin. He doesn't allow his eyes to leave the Entitled's face as he pulls the garment over his head and exhales softly. The hint of a sigh reaches his pointed ears as he pulls the shirt the rest of the way off and tosses it to the floor. 

Balem's staring at the front of his pants hungrily, and for a moment, Caine feels terror. This is what he could have been, some pleasure slave, if he'd been softer or his splicer had taken time to break him. He can't help but be thankful that never happened to him.

But this is happening now.

Taking a deep breath, he dips his fingers into the waistband of his black pants in what he hopes is an erotic tease. As his fingers run over his hipbones, he can hear the other man swallow. He feels a small well of satisfaction that he's able to elicit some form of response, until he remembers what will probably happen afterwards. The taste of the other man's come is still salty in his mouth. He should be sickened by it, But if Jupiter is to survive, he will have to continue with the Royal's mind games.

Slowly, teasingly, he pops open the button on the waistband of his pants, giving his hips a little suggestive jerk at the motion. The Entitled watches, amused, head resting on the palm of his hand. His fingers are splayed suggestively around his mouth. It's all that Caine can do to keep up his defiant stare. Zipping down slowly, he can only imagine what he looks like to the other man's eyes. His thumbs slide into the waistband and pull down, exposing the soft line of his flaccid cock. Balem's face falls at that, as if he'd expected the splice to be aroused by this situation. He continues to shimmy out of the pants, changing his stance only to drag the garment to his ankles and kick it off along with his boots, until he is again kneeling suppliant on the floor. The clear marble is cold against his kneecaps and he tries not to think of the scant inches he is from Jupiter, in such an intimate state. Finally, he closes his eyes and swallows, waiting for a command.

"Turn around." Caine does so, fully aware that the draconic guard is now staring openly at his cock in disgust. The splice sneers back at him, proud and not about to cover himself. Whatever happens, he will not be shamed. 

"You have a lot of scars. Do they bother you, mutt?" Balem states softly, that rasp sounding more and more heated. 

"Each and everyone is a badge of honor. They're a lot more impressive than sitting my ass on a throne and having everything done for me." He states coldly, only a split second too late realizing the error of his ways.

The lash strikes him across the shoulderblades, a stripe of burning pain arcing against the flesh. The breath hisses out of his mouth, but Caine Wise does not cry out, not when the lash comes down a second time, or a third.

Or the thirtieth.

By this time, tremors are running through his legs, the welts on his back split open and bleeding freely. The metallic tang is thick on the air.

"Well." Balem states cooly. "There's some more badges for your collection."

A slippered foot connects with his ass, toppling him over. He doesn't even have the energy to reach out and brace his fall; his chest and face connect hard with the floor and he sees stars. Panting softly, he looks down to see Jupiter's form underneath him, floating and comatose, suspended in a dream state. He wants to reach out to her.

_For her, for her, for her._

Something clamps around his groin and he screams, pain lancing through his core. Twisting his head, he sees a cruel looking contraption circling his cock tightly, caging it within. His balls are no better, squeezed through a ring until they are taut, looking like ripe fruit about to burst. 

"What the hell are you-" Another shock of pain rips through his system, the device torturing his groin in ways he could never have imagined. He curls in on himself with a whimper, low and pained. At first he's shocked to realize it's come out of his mouth.

"You know, some people think that the best pleasure slaves in the galaxy are eunichs. " Balem sighs, tone bored again. "They can suck you, they can be fucked, but I think that's no fun at all. Erasing someone's pleasure forever. No." He chuckles darkly. "If you want to truly break an animal, you must be firm and nurturing, Cruel and kind." He rubs a finger across one of the many rings on his hand. "Let them experience pleasure and pain."

The rubbing intensifies, and suddenly, and unbidden heat curdles low in the splice's belly. Caine's eyes widen in disbelief, his cock hardening under the ministrations but growing even more tightly trapped in the metal casing. It hurts, but then why would he get hard from something like this? Futilely, he tries to grab for the metal, somehow try to rip it off, but a sharp course of electricity jolts through his arm, and he falls, gasping for air on the ground.

"Greeghan, come here."

Caine barely registers the lizard man coming up to his side, as vibrating pleasure threads back through his cock, as he trembles against the sensation. The marble is cold against his nipples, and he lets out a heated groan despite himself. He feels sickened immediately, shuts his eyes tight and bites his lip. The thrumming against his cock intensifies. 

Arms pick him up roughly, turning him over. Greeghan hooks an arm under each leg spreading the splice wide upen as his he is on display. Weakly he struggles, but is held firm by the cage of the lizard man's arms, back flush against his armored chest. The welts on his back sting and chafe against the other man.

Balem stares at him appraisingly. "There will be changes. I think some studs, here and here." The Entitled tweaks each of Caine's nipples, and the splice barks out a heated cry. Pleased, he rolls them between his fingers until they are pebbled into flushed little nubs. Balems fingers trek downwards, flitting over his abs, soothing over his hip bones. Every single touch feels good, so damn good.

Caine feels sick that he even thinks such a thought.

Those fingers continue to trail along the sides of his groin, not quite touching, but the area feels so sensitive, he can't help but rock his pelvis forward in search of contact. Still lower, softly pressing against his taint, and the moan that comes from his mouth is pure lust.

"Have you ever had anyone here?" Balem murmurs, stroking the tight pucked nestled between his ass cheeks. It twitches, and Caine clenches in fear, struggling weakly in the lizard-man's grip. He's not ready for this, no matter how he's being manipulated. He can't possibly.

Balem senses his hesitation, and smiles, pushing one long digit in dry.

The intrusion hurts, burns along an inner way that makes the wolf inside him snap, makes him want to bite and tear and kill, but Jupiter. . . he's aware that blood is dripping down his lip, He must have bit it from the pain. 

The Entitled smiles beautifully at him, and withdraws the finger. Caine lets out a choked sob or relief, until Balem rubs the finger through the blood on his chin and pushes in again.

Caine's entire body goes taut, screaming against the way he is being defiled.He hates Royals. All of them. He has a lovely thought of ripping Balem's throat out when that digit strokes against a spot inside of him that makes his cock jerk and a warm feeling of bliss starts emanating though his body. The Entitled attacks the spot, hooked finger pressing and teasing it, until the splice is slack jawed and breathing heavily. 

He withdraws, and then inserts two fingers. The burn is not so bad this time, his hole growing accustomed to the feel of being opened. It doesn't hurt that the cage keeps titillating him. His head falls back against the lizard man's chest, and he's almost grateful to be held up so he doesn't have do it himself. At least this way he can sag back and not be expected anything.

Balem's fingers spread inside him, attacking his sweet spot with a fervor until whines and whimpers are cascading out of his mouth. He clenches his eyes shut. He will not feel ashamed, he will not allow it. He is sacrificing himself for Jupiter. If he's going to be violated, at least it is for a noble cause.

The fingers evacuate him, and be breathes heavily, thankful that the onslaught has passed. There is a small bit of shock as his hole twitches, as if the loss of touch was distressing.

But then, he feels something hot and hard probing at his entrance. Caine cracks his eyes open to see Balem nestled between his legs, cock already hard and pressed against his entrance.

It was almost too much taking the damn thing in his mouth. The thought of it going into his ass is distressing.

A small part of his body rebels, cock twitching in anticipation. If the Entitled hits that spot inside him, it won't hurt as much, he thinks.

Balem slams into him to the hilt, and he screams. There is nothing pleasurable about it, his ass hurts, and the pounding tempo of each thrust feels like a fire ripping in and out of his body. There's a reedy high pitched sound that's in time with each thrust, and it takes him a moment to realize that it's himself. That high, keening sound is coming from him.

He wants to die.

The Entitled rips into him, thrusts like thunderclaps, and his cries only become more intense, more pain filled. 

_For Jupiter, Jupit. . . Ju. . ._

The sensation on his cock redoubles as the device hums along his skin, giving him pleasure when there should be none. It's awful, it's torture, and at the same time, it's heavenly. Needy ragged moans rip from his throat, all sense of restaint gone. He cants his hips, and is rewarded with another brush against that pleasurable spot. Soon he is rocking into that feeling, no different than a common whore.

Balem lets out a small rasp, and Caine can feel his insides being coated with sticky hot seed. He groans, shuddering hard as the Entitled pulls out, a splash of come evacuating his body as it does. Balem holds his gaze as he writhes, denied release, and smiles.

"Set him down."

Greeghan does and Caine can barely stay on his hands and knees. He stares at the come streaked floor, Jupiter's face obscured by the mess. A hand ruffles his hair and he shivers.

Then, something is being latched around his neck. A collar.

Enraged, he reaches up to rip it off, and again is shocked by it. His body slams against the floor and his eyelids droop.

"Clean that up, dog." 

One honey colored eye gazes up at Balem and the Entitled motions to the semen streaking the floor. Caine's lips curls up, furious, but the other man arches an eyebrow, a threat clear in the depths of his emerald eyes.

As he laps up the white mess, wrinkling his nose in disgust, he focuses.

_Somehow I will get free._ Lick.

_Somehow, I will save her._ Lick. He can see he face, eyes closed and serene as when she slept after the first time he had rescued her.

His eye darts back to Balem, who watches him with amusement. _And somehow,_ he promises himself, _I will rip out the throat of Balem Abrasax._

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! They mean the world to me.


End file.
